The invention generally relates to a subsea communication system and technique.
In a subsea well field, several types of subsea equipment may be electrically operated or actuated from the sea surface. For example, such equipment may include certain wireline tools and remote well telemetry equipment that is located near the sea floor.
Typically, for purposes of controlling subsea equipment, an umbilical cord extends from a surface platform (a vessel, for example) to a location near the sea floor. In this manner, the umbilical cord may be connected to a hydraulic power unit at the platform for purposes of communicating hydraulic stimuli to the subsea equipment to control the equipment. The umbilical cord may also communicate chemicals to a location near the sea floor for purposes of controlling chemical injection into a particular subsea well, for example. A difficulty with such an arrangement is the cost and complexity relating to extending the umbilical cord to the subsea equipment.
Thus, there is a continuing need for an arrangement that addresses one or more of the problems that are stated above as well as additional problems that are not stated above.